Aftermath
by Immatureboys
Summary: Takes place two years after the last episode as Kazuki falls into a coma after a huge magic attack.
1. Waking up

Kazuki lied unconscious in a dark unknown world. He rose up on his feet to wonder where he was. A group of apparitions of dead sorcerers started to surround him.

"You belong here Shikimori alongside us." One ghost taunted. "The outside world is cruel to you." Second ghost teased. "You no longer have the live there anymore." Third ghost mocked. "Yes, so accept your fate peacefully boy, and join us in the afterlife. You'd make a perfect member for our world."

"No…leave me alone. Stay back!" Kazuki shouted fighting the urge to live.

Moments later Kazuki woke up in a hospital bed. "So you're finally awake?" Shino Akai asked. Shino sat down looking at Kazuki's condition on her clipboard. "Dr. Akai. Where am I?" Kazuki asked confused.

"Don't you remember Shikimori. This was cause by a violent external shock from being blasted with a powerful magic attack?" she reminded. "Unfortunately that attack with so powerful it was nearly life threatening. It could have killed you. Be thankful for your strong will because no ordinary magic user could have survived that attack, not even the greatest magician in the world. As the original was badly hurt the other clones of yours had begin to fade away."

"Rather than killing you it put you in coma for a long time. You have been out for a while Shikimori." Shino said.

"How long?" he asked curiosity

"Two years in the latest." She answered.

Kazuki was frozen as he was at a loss for words over his situation.

"So I was gone for that long huh?" he replied.

"Indeed, however your classmates were really worried about you as you were in a deep sleep. Even the dorm manager still sends you flowers." Shino said.

"Really, but I have my doubts." He replied.

"I'm serious; your classmates sent you a get well cards after the accident to apologize for all the hell they have been put you through." She said. Kazuki saw the flowers and read a get well card from his classmates as it read Get Well cards.

"They never change." Kazuki said.

"Two years have passed to you as well Shikimori your hair had grown." Shino said. Kazuki felt his hair on his head. He noticed that it had grew some and even covered up one eye.

"Where are the girls by the way?" Kazuki asked.

"Rin is still attending school as a third year student, Kuriko had graduated some time ago, and Yuna went back to her home town, but it is the summer so school is not in session at the moment." Shino said.

Meanwhile Kuriko got out of the shower to answer her phone.

"Yes, this better be important." She answered. "What, he has awakened? Hold on I'll be right there!" she barked. She rushed to put on her clothes.

"Come on Kuriko, you shouldn't rush after all Shikimori just woke up. You don't want to spook him too much." Elizabeth reminded.

"I know that, but still. He's finally awakened after all these years." Kuriko replied with a smile.

In the meantime, Rin practiced on her sword swings nonstop at the fields hoping to improve her skills for her big brother's sake.

"Shunji, have I improved for?" she asked herself. "Well, you have been practicing a lot." Kuriko said. Kuriko approached Rin in a kind matter.

"It's been a while hasn't it?' Kuriko asked.

"Yes, it sure has. I have heard about Shikimori's waking up from his long coma. I would have figured that you would be the first to go to him and tell anyone else about it." Rin suspected.

"Oh how the time flies by?" Kuriko wondered sarcastically. "With that being said, how about we go greet him? Rin nodded her head.

"Now Shikimori, Open -wide!" Shino ordered checking Kazuki's condition. She examined his mouth for fevers. "Seems like your all clear Shikimori." Shino said.

"Well, well, well, look whose back from the dead." Kuriko teased. "I see you have regain consciousness at long least." Rin said. Kuriko and Rin arrived in the hospital room Kazuki was staying. "It's good to see you again Kuriko and Rin. You two are looking well." Kazuki greeted.

"That's funny; I thought Yuna would be with you girls." Kazuki guessed.

"Ever since your accident we haven't had contact with her since. We have not spoken in a while. Where she is we don't know." Kuriko said.

"But I don't understand, why did she leave, I doubt it was for vacation reasons." Kazuki asked.

"Don't you remember Shikimori, you got hurt?" Rin asked.

"Let me remind you then. Two years ago you helped out a new teacher on campus being the perfect gentlemen, and then the whole class 2-b was at an uproar thinking you're now going for older women. They were more determined to get your genes no matter what situation had fallen. Yuna had caught you and she completely lost it. Although her overwhelming jealously was kinda cute, however; it also got the best of her. So she punished you with a powerful magic attack that blew the whole school away. Many were hurt, but not too badly just knocked out. You on the other hand were more hurt than anybody else buried in rubble." Kuriko explained.

"Yuna was angry yes, but then when she found you injured that angry and jealously it had begin to fade away. All three of us rushed you to the nurse's office." Rin said.

"When Dr. Akai found out that about your terrible condition, you were transferred to the hospital. The doctors were able to tend to your wounds, but you were already in a deep sleep soon after. That's when you fell into a coma." Kuriko continued.

"Yuna had made lots visits after school to see if you were better and hoping you'd wake up soon." Kuriko said.

"Go home Mrs. Miyama, and get some rest." Dr Akai ordered placing her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"No, I'm staying here by Kazuki's side." Yuna defended.

"You know well that's not allowed, and besides you have school in the morning." Dr Akai reminded. Yuna rose up and walked out of the room with her head down.

"She had crossed the line using high powered magic; surely her actions didn't go unpunished. Her along with everyone in 2-B was ordered to clean up after the incident. We even scolded her over the situation." Rin scuffed.

"Yeah and however we ended up suffering s well when we clearly had no part in this which really wasn't fair." Kuriko continued explain.

"Your actions today were simply unforgivable." Rin snapped.

"I know, being jealous is one thing, but being so greedy and monopolizing is something a good woman wouldn't do. You could have killed Kazuki!" Kuriko lectured.

"I'm sorry…" Yuna apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I never imagine that you would go this far for Kazuki. You're unbelievable." Kuriko shouted.

"I am Kazuki's wife, so off course I would go far for him." Yuna said.

Rin sighed in disappointment. "That is your excuse for everything, but when it comes to Shikimori with another girl aside from me and Kuriko. You simply lose yourself."

Yuna held her head down in shame after Rin's comment. "Am I really that much of a burden to Kazuki? Has he just been putting up with me this whole time?" she then remembered the times when she always got close to Kazuki without worrying how he feels.

"I guess I was only thinking of my own happiness I completely disregarded Kazuki's all this time. That I became selfish about it, and I end up hurting Kazuki for it, even with that long awaited promise. I was only thinking of myself." Yuna said.

"After that her visits in the hospital had stopped coming, and we became so preoccupied with our own work that we barely had time to visit of regular occasions." Kuriko continued to explain.

"Where she is now is unknown to us." Kuriko concluded.

"I see, and then it's alright then." Kazuki said.

"What are you saying it's alright? You could have been killed, and you have the nerve to hide your pain behind a smile after Yuna's reckless actions. If you have forgotten she is the one who put you in here in the first place. You're lucky you're not in your grave!" Rin shouted.

Rin took a breather to calm down. Kuriko placed her hand on Rin's shoulder to calm her down. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you like this. After all you just woke up." Rin apologized.

The nurse came in for Kazuki's checkup. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to scoot. We need to do more medical examination." The nurse said. The two beautiful girls took their leave.

"Get well soon Kazuki." Kuriko said.

"We will be back to see you again. Don't overexert yourself." Rin said.


	2. In recovery

Author's note: Thanks for taking an interest in this story because I was about to delete it first hand.

* * *

><p>That morning Kazuki did some stretches to regain his strength after being in bed for so long. He then tried to walk on his feet but suddenly tripped losing his balance.<p>

"_Oh man, looks like I'm still weak after being in bed_." He thought.

"Please try not to push yourself Mr. Shikmori." Karei greeted with a bundle of flowers as she immediately help Kazuki back on his feet.

"I can't help it Mrs. Manager I have been out for a long time, I need to get moving again or I'll become rustier then I already am." Kazuki replied.

"Yes, that is understandable, but right now your health is most important." She lectured.

"Hah, hah, I never thought I hear that from you." He laughed.

"Well I do have to look after my students after all." She said.

Karei then massaged Kazuki's muscles to help him regain his strength.

Kazuki and Karei then went outside for some fresh air as Kazuki was moving his feet carefully using of crutches.

"Just take one step at a time, try not to push yourself." She instructed. Kazuki took his steps one by one, but then tripped falling into Karei's arms as she quickly caught him.

"I told you to be careful." She reminded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized getting back up.

He started to move slowly with baby steps taking his time as Karei continued to instruct Kazuki helping him maintain his balance.

"That's right nice and slow." She instructed.

"Okay then, here I come." He replied.

He continued to walk on his crutches at Karei's side admiring the nice sunlit day.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Karei admired.

"It sure is." Kazuki replied.

Both of them sat down together looking at the sky for a brief moment.

"Kazuki Shikmori, you are needed for another examination." A nurse called.

"Be right there." He said. Kazuki quickly rose on his feet once again but without his crutches as he was able to stand perfectly. Kazuki hopped on one foot testing his balance to make sure his strength was back. As Kazuki landed successfully he walked back to the hospital.

"Mr. Shikmori," Karei cried grabbing Kazuki's attention.

"Have a good day." She said bidding him farewell.

"Congratulations Mr. Shikmori, everything seems to check out fine and your condition seems to be very stable." The doctor analyzed.

"Does that mean I'll…?" Kazuki inquired.

"Yes, in a few days you should be discharged in no time." The doctor replied.

A knock came at the door as Kuriko surprised Kazuki embracing him from the back.

"Good morning dear, how are you today?" she greeted.

"Ha, oh Kuriko how I missed your back hugs? I've gotten used to them right about now." Kazuki greeted back remembering the times Kuriko used to hug him in the back nonstop.

"I see you are personally has grown as well as your body." Kuriko said.

Kuriko felt of Kazuki broad shoulders getting rid of the tense feelings. A cut on the hospital bed suddenly occurred separating the two.

"I have to advise against all indecent acts in a public place." Rin reminded putting away her katana.

"Same as ever, you always have to show up out of the blue without notice Rin." Kazuki said feeling nostalgia of the old days.

"You're still as utterly careless as ever Shikmori and frankly I'm not surprised." Rin lectured while blushing.

Kazuki giggled at Rin blushing over Kazuki.

"Anyway, I figure you might want a refreshing meal while being here in the hospital, since I went through so much trouble to smuggle it in the hospital for you." Rin offered a box lunch.

"Really thanks a lot Rin." Kazuki thanked.

Kazuki tasted the box lunch that Rin gave him, but still had that awkward taste, but as bad as last time.

"How is it?" she inquired.

"I got to say, it's really not bad." Kazuki complimented enjoying the box lunch.

"You do not have to toy with my bad food to make me feel better." Rin scoffed.

"No Rin, I'm serious, it's really not that bad as last time. It still has that awkward taste, but it has improved." Kazuki said.

Rin and Kuriko tasted the box lunch and then they started to enjoy the taste as well despite having that unnatural flavor.

"I'd say you've been improving on your cooking these last two years Rin. It's not perfect, but you're still getting there." Kuriko complimented.

"I suppose I've been spending too much time in the kitchen lately. I never thought it would rub off." Rin said.

"You don't give yourself too much credit. Have more faith in yourself." Kuriko lectured.

"Well, I think it's a relief for me, since I'm not as upbeat and eccentric as you." Rin shot back.

"Okay, okay, no need to take it so personal." Kuriko said.

"Ha, ha, you two haven't changed one bit ever since I was in a deep sleep." Kazuki laughed.

"Well, it has been rather lonely of not having someone in my arms to tease or else Rin would maybe chase someone else with her katana." Kuriko said.

"Shut up!" Rin exclaimed.

"Anyway they said that I should be discharged out of the hospital real soon, so I'll be out of here in no time." Kazuki said.

"That's good to hear I look forward to catching up on old times if you know what I mean." Kuriko whispered with desire to Kazuki's ear as she blew soft breath into his ear. Kazuki felt his ear after Kuriko blew into blushing red.

"Stay out of trouble Shikmori or I will be there trounce you with no mercy that is after you get better." Rin said.

"In other words get better soon my dear Kazuki and Rin will cook you even more meals." Kuriko corrected as they two left Kazuki from the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but hospital visiting hours are over, but in case we could make an exemption, but make it quick." The nurse said.

"Big brother!" a girl called out rushing to Kazuki room and embracing him in a tight hug that caught Kazuki's attention.

"Um, do I know you?" Kazuki asked confused.

"Oh no, don't tell me you don't remember me?" she asked.

She showed her face with a big smile revealed the little blond girl that transformed from Aoi Academy two years ago now grown up

"Wait you're…that little girl?" Kazuki suddenly recognized.


	3. Old times

Kazuki was dead shocked as the blond girl continued to embrace him in a warm hug.

"So who are you again?" Kazuki inquired.

"It's Maiho, don't you remember, I really like you when I grow up I want to become your wife." She introduced.

Kazuki started to remember back at Aoi academy when they first met, but then everything went blank after Yuna's powerful magic attack blew everyone away.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I was unable to stop it because I was just so excited to meet you." She apologized.

"Oh forget it that was all in the past, and with that being said visiting hours are over so how did you get in here?" Kazuki said.

"I told them I was your little sister so I'd have time to see you." Maiho replied.

"So how have you been?" Kazuki asked.

"Just fine thanks, ever since your coma I've been keeping class 2-B under control from their usual tricks and schemes, but most of them had already graduated like Nakamaru, Kazumi, and Sayumi." She said.

"I bet their up to no good again." Kazuki guessed.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did. With that being said I heard that you'll be getting out soon." Maiho reminded.

"Yeah, I'll be discharged sooner than you think, so maybe I could catch up on what I missed these past two years I was out." Kazuki said.

"Excuse me, but the hospital is closing at the moment, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse reported interrupting them.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way. I hope you get better soon Kazuki." Maiho said leaving.

The next day the doctor examined Kazuki for his final checkup before his was discharged.

"Congratulations Kazuki, you're as fit as a fiddle. You've made a very fast recovery." The doctor reported.

"Thank you Doctor." Kazuki thanked.

Kazuki stepped out of the hospital alone for the first time admiring the sunshine glad that he was out. He then stopped by Aoi Academy for information on his progress in school speaking to a school counselor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shikmori, but this doesn't look well on your transcript because of the fact you missed school for the last two years, so I'm afraid there is no way of resuming your progress even with your bad grades." The school counselor reported.

"I see, so I'm an official dropout." Kazuki grumbled.

"I'm sorry Shikmori there is nothing we can do." She replied.

Kazuki wondered around the school campus reminiscing on the old days with him and his classmates of class 2-B.

"Glad to see your back Shikmori." Dr. Akai greeted at the nurses office.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Dr. Akai." Kazuki greeted back.

"I could do your medical exam for you to see where you are in the rate of magic power." Dr. Akai offered.

"Thanks, but I had enough exams for one lifetime." Kazuki declined.

"So this is where you been after all this time." Kuriko greeted finding Kazuki.

"Hello Kuriko." Kazuki greeted.

"Don't hello Kuriko me, I heard you've been discharged from the hospital and I was going to pick you up, but you've already left by time I got there." Kuriko complained.

"I'm sorry about that." Kazuki apologized.

"Tell you what, go out with me and I'll forgive you." Kuriko offered.

The two of them stopped by an ice cream polar on a date together.

"It's been a while since we hung out together." Kuriko remembered.

"Yeah, back then that always ticked Yuna off that it always sent chills down my spine, but I'm passed that." Kazuki replied.

"Oh really." She replied.

"Wherever she is I sure hope she is doing well, she made have made my life difficult at times, but she was always there for me making me feel like I wasn't always a typical loser." Kazuki remembered.

"Well I had my negative thoughts about you at first, but then I've grown out of it back when I was just trying to get your genes." Kuriko remembered.

The two laughed reminiscing on old times two years ago.

Later on that day, Kazuki made a phone call to his parents trying to insure he was okay, but they were still not happy.

"Yeah mom, I'm just fine, so you don't need to worry about me and tell dad that as well. Don't worry nothing is broken I'm happy and healthy I'm fit as a fiddle." Kazuki tried to assure while his parents were dead worried.

"But mom…!" Kazuki shot back.

Kazuki sighed giving into submission from his parents.

"Yes ma'am, I'll come home as soon as I can't, just give me time to pack up my stuff." Kazuki agreed.

Kazuki's last stop was at the Aoi Academy dorms packing up all of his stuff from the dorms as the dorm manager watched him.

"No matter what Mr. Shikmori you'll always have a place here." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Manager." Kazuki replied.

Kuriko and Rin entered Kazuki room in the dorms checking up on him.

"You are leaving Kazuki?" Kuriko inquired concerned for him.

"Yeah, as you can see I'm no longer a student at Aoi Academy and my parents want me home for a while, but I can't blame them for being concerned about me as you two are." Kazuki explained.

"If that is the case, how long will you be gone?" Rin asked.

"Only a few days, maybe even longer, but don't worry don't think it will be the last time you see Me." he answered still packing his stuff.

"I certainly hope not, it gets lonely when I don't have someone in my arms." Kuriko groaned.

"Have you ever tried internet dating, I'm sure there are other suitable partners other than Shikmori?" Rin asked.

The next day the two girls went to see Kazuki off at the train station as he was about to depart back to his home town.

"Come back soon Kazuki. We'll be waiting." Kuriko smiled putting her hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

Kazuki nodded his head smiling as he boarded the train.


	4. Back again

That afternoon after getting off the train, the former greatest magician in the world, stood in front of his parent's house in Okinawa. It had been a while since he came home as he found himself staring at the house not knowing what to say to his parents. He rubbed the back of his head in anticipation of the outcome.

Kazuki sighed, "Well here goes nothing."

Upon arrival at the front door Kazuki's parents greeted Kazuki happy to see him with open arms. Both paid Kazuki with a gentle smile relieved to see he was back in one piece.

"Well. Are you just going to stand there, or come in?" Kazuki's mom asked greeting Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled and replied, "It's been a while hasn't it, Hi mom and dad."

"Oh dear you must be warned out, let me draw you a bath and then I shall prepare dinner." Kazuki mom said leading Kazuki inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on." Kazuki dad added.

Kazuki collapsed on his bed in his old bedroom feeling very nostalgic. It had been a long time since he last came home during his middle school years. Kazuki lied in bed peacefully while at the same time debating in his head what he will do now that he was not enrolled in school anymore. A knock came at his door disrupting Kazuki thinking.

Kazuki mother opened the door and informed, "Dinner is ready Kazuki dear, so get freshened up."

The voice echoed through Kazuki's head as he remembered Yuna said the same thing to Kazuki when the two were living together which caught Kazuki in blank stare.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Kazuki mom asked with concerned.

Kazuki shook his head of the memory, "No mom, not at all. I'll be right there."

The three of them had dinner together of curry and rice. Kazuki's dad felt unease on the quiet atmosphere as he decided to start a conversation increase the mode.

"So do you know what you're going to do now Kazuki?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"What are you going to do, now that you are no longer in enrolled in Aoi Academy?"

"I was thinking of getting a full time job to really occupy my time since I got nothing better to do." Kazuki answered.

"Well if you want you can work down at the shop with us?" he offered.

"No thanks; I was thinking something more hands on."

Kazuki dad laughed at Kazuki maturity, "Well whatever you say as long as it gets you on your feet boy!"

"Calm down dear, he wants to do something on his own. I mean he can't possibly follow us on our work. He wants to seek other challenges to prove that he is not a failure as everyone says."

Kazuki felt both annoyed and insulted by his mother's words as sweat mark ran down his face, "Gee thanks mom."

"I'm sure your girlfriend would be happy on your decision." He cheered.

"Come on dad, I don't have a girlfriend." Kazuki shot back.

Kazuki father slapped Kazuki on the back in encouragement, "Then hurry up and get yourself one. You don't want to be single forever. How do you think I met your mother?"

Kazuki remembered the story his father told him, "You told me you first met mom at a nightclub."

Kazuki mother pulled the father's ear in mild punishment, "In case you don't you we've met each in a ceremony ritual. I don't know why your father always tells you these lame fictional stories."

"Come on dear that hurts, please stop doing that." Kazuki father begged for mercy.

Kazuki glanced at his mother scolding her husband for his actions as he began to remember the times Yuna scolded Kazuki just for either looking at a woman the wrong way or caught into an awkward position that would often get him blasted.

"I'm done. Thank you for the food." Kazuki said setting down his fork and left the dinner table.

* * *

><p>Two days later Kazuki come back to Aoi Academy searching the newspaper Ads for a full time job to occupy his time throughout the week now that he wasn't enrolled in school anymore. Kazuki Shikmori was now full fetched academy dropout.<p>

"Well, look whose back from the grave." A girl greeted.

Kazuki heard a familiar voice and he turned his back revealing an old classmate of his. It was a red haired girl, now a young adult named Kazumi Matsuda, one old Kazuki's old opportunistic classmates, that often foil his other classmate's plans.

Kazuki greeted nervously, "Hello Kazumi, how have you been?"

"Here and there since I graduated, but other than that I'm fine. I'm enrolled in Aoi College now." She replied smiling.

Kazuki was cautions about Kazumi appearance thinking she might come up with a scheme to try to swindle Kazuki or blast him with magic attack, so he knew he could not let his guard down around her, since she could not be trusted.

"You don't have to be so tense Shikmori. I'm over all that scheming stuff." She assured.

"How is Nakamaru doing?"

"Sadly, that idiot is enrolled in the same college as me and he is continuing his schemes to exploit people. He even has his own club."

Kazuki giggled, "Hah, I see his ways hasn't changed one bit, since I was gone."

"You're telling me. Well anyway I got to go. My class is starting soon. Good seeing you again."

As Kazuki watched Kazumi leave he was impressed with her change of heart after two years since he thought she would be out to get him for his genes. If she changed he could not help but think who else would change after two years scratching his head.

"Hello darling. You should have told me you were coming back." Kuriko greeted showing up out of the blue.

"What a coincidence? I have been looking for you." Kazuki replied.

Kuriko raised an eyebrow in curiosity of Kazuki's attitude.

"A Full Time job?" she inquired after Kazuki explained his situation to her.

"Yeah, since your company is big. I was hoping you'll help me find some work throughout the week."

Kuriko placed her fingers on her chin thinking about Kazuki situation, "I suppose, for you my dear Kazuki. I guess I could make a few calls." She winked.

"Thanks, you're a big help." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Just give me a little more time Mrs. Manager and I will be out in no time." Kazuki asked.<p>

"All right Mr. Shikmori, good luck with your job search." She replied.

Kazuki lied back in his bed at the Aoi academy dorm as he continued his job search from newspaper Ads to computers. Rin pointed her katana towards Kazuki from behind hiding her happiness to see Kazuki again. "Tell me Shikmori, why was I not informed about your return?"

"Good to see you too Rin." He frowned.

"You are not enrolled here anymore, so why are you still in the dorms?"

"The manager let me stay here for a short time until I could find work; therefore, get my own place."

"I see. Did you get to see your parents again?"

"Yeah, they were fine of my decision. I couldn't just sit around all day. I have to try to set a goal for myself."

Rin smiled at Kazuki's maturity. "You sound like a grownup now."

"Well, I can't live in the past any longer, so I have no choice but to move on."

"Then speaking of moving on, meet me on the fields later on Shikmori, because we are going to train…to build up your muscle." She announced.

"Okay."


	5. Rising from the ashes

It was a sunny afternoon as Kazuki and Rin trained together in the art of Kendo. Both of them aimed to increase their physical strength, as his job search continued. Rin always had the advantage over Kazuki, due to her years of sword training from her late brother. Kazuki fell to the ground worn out from sparing with Rin.

Rin shook her head and said, "Get up Shikmori! You have to have more stamina than this."

"Give me a break Rin; it's been a while since I trained in Kendo. After all, I woke from a long sleep." He replied weakened.

"That is no excuse. If you don't get strong, then there are no women who would ever be a weakling like you." She advised.

Encouraged by Rin's words, Kazuki rose back on his feet. "Let's go then."

They clashed wooden swords for the second round. Each of them tried to land a blow on one another. The results had remained the same, as Rin continued to overpower Kazuki, but he would not let up. He swung his sword continuously to gain at least one strike on Rin, but easily saw through his movements.

"You are too careless!" she instructed.

Kazuki and Rin clashed swords for the final round. They found themselves deadlocked. Rin broke out of the hold performing a horizontal strike. Kazuki quick thinking caused him to preformed swing. Upon impact, he accidently hurt Rin's hand.

Kazuki rushed to her aid, "Rin, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to strike you that hard."

"No, it's alright. You have done well." She complimented.

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Nah, just lucky I guess."

"Well I think your determination has improved. When I first met you, I thought you were nothing more by spineless coward. I wanted to end your life so badly." Rin explained.

Kazuki smiled. "How could I forget? You paid lots of insults to me, just like the others at class 2-B."

"Yes, I could not even stand the sight of you. I guess I was pretty foolish back then." she replied reminiscing.

Kazuki put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "We all were Rin; don't be so hard on yourself."

"I never thought you try to cheer me up." She chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Sorry sir, but all of our positions are filled." A company Employee said.<p>

"I apologize, but we had to give position to someone else, maybe next time." a company CEO reported.

"We're only offering part time work dear. We had some recent cutbacks." A waitress reminded.

"You need more years of experience kid. Try again." The manager said.

"Sadly you're not the type of worker that we're looking for in our company. I'm sorry." a supervisor declined.

Kazuki sighed sitting down on the park benches taking a break from his job hunt. But whether or not he was turned down by many job agencies; he was determined not to give up. He always reminded optimistic. A second later, Rin came to Kazuki check on his progress.

"How is the job hunt Shikmori?" Rin inquired.

"Not so well, these agencies have been really picky with their selection." Kazuki replied tired.

"I'm…sure…you will find something Shikmori." Rin said hesitantly.

"Well I hope so, because I'm… way late on the time." Kazuki replied glancing at the sky.

Rin handed Kazuki Bento lunch. Kazuki blushed after he received the lunch from Rin.

Rin went red and exclaimed, "Don't get the wrong idea Shikmori, I just made too much, so I thought you would like one."

"Sure, whatever you say Rin. Thanks for the food." Kazuki replied, even if Rin held a frown Kazuki could see her caring feelings for him.

"Anyway, how is the lunch?" she asked angrily.

He munched on the food, "Once again, your cooking is improving. Keep up the good work and maybe you could do better."

Rin held her Kantana at Kazuki, "Are criticizing me?"

Kazuki held his hands up in nervousness, "Not at all, I'm just stating the facts as I see it, or taste it."

Rin cleared her throat calming down, "Forgive me; I suppose my odd habits didn't die."

He assured, "Don't worry about it alright."

"You were always so forgiving even if Yuna blasted you for her foolish accusations. That part of you hasn't changed one bit. But I suppose there is nothing wrong with being too nice." She had remembered.

"Thanks for the food again. That filled me up." Kazuki handed the empty Bento lunch.

Turning her heel to go, Rin said, "Well, I suppose I should leave you to continue your job search."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Mr. Shikmori, although you have an interesting resume, we had to give it to someone more qualified. I hope you understand."<p>

"Yeah sure, thanks again." Kazuki groaned passing out on the bed.

It was the tenth job this week he had been turned down from. Kazuki held his hand over his forehead. He was tired from both his job search and getting turned down. "Ugh, maybe the economy will get better if I go back into another two year sleep."

"Then maybe I'll be there to wake you up this time my sweet prince." Kuriko whispered deeply.

Kazuki shirked falling out of bed, "Kuriko!"

She teased, "I hope I didn't starter you did I Kazuki dear?"

"You sure did surprise me out of nowhere. Anyway, have you had any luck finding me some work?"

Kuriko drew close to Kazuki, "Sadly No, we too having some issues. But don't you worry something will come up; I'll make sure of it. But more importantly let's talk about us."

Kazuki heart started to tremble as Kuriko was close to him. He was blushing like ever before. Once caught into this awkward position, he didn't know what to do. Kuriko was about press her lips against Kazuki until an interruption had occurred. Rin had cut the bed in half separating the two.

"Gr! You have an annoying tendency of ruining a good moment." she shot back.

Rin held her kantana at Kuriko, "You were up to your foolish tricks again. I was right to come here as soon as I did. If there is anyone who hasn't changed, it's you."

Kuriko took out her sutras, "Care to put that to the test samurai girl?"

"Indeed, we will see who is superior among families." Rin challenged.

"Ugh! I guess these two haven't changed. I guess I'll just…" he paused about to move away.

"Stay where you are!" Kuriko and Rin cut in unison. Kazuki groaned halted his position.

Kazuki rolled his eyes, "Great here we go again!"


	6. Maturity

BOOM! A numerous number of explosions occurred during the magic duel. The two beautiful, head family girls went in all out brawl, no holds bar. The young magician continued to sit in the background bored of the fight. All what was going on in his mind is when it was going to end.

Kazuki yawned. "Come on girls, this is really getting old. Why don't we call it a day?"

"No way, we're just getting started!" Kuriko and Rin exclaimed in unison.

BOOM BANG BOOM! The assault of magic attacks continued through the wide open field. Neither of them was determined to give up, but they were starting to now reach their limit. They breathed heavily while keeping on their feet. They prepared for a final strike.

Kuriko and Rin concentrated their energy with the palm of their hands. The impact of the attacks created a thick smokescreen. Kazuki rushed over to see if they were okay. Kuriko and Rin collapsed in exhaustion. Both were floating in the lake.

Kazuki sighed at their performance, "This is really childish. I mean you act like it's a death match. Man, you two are so much alike."

"You got to be kidding. No way would I be stubborn and cold as her." Kuriko pointed at Rin.

Rin put her katana away, "And not in a million years would you ever see me flaunting around so shamelessly like her."

Kuriko and Rin scuffed turning their heads in the opposite direction. Both didn't want to admit their faults. It was like they were little kids fighting over a piece of candy.

Kazuki offered his hand to the two girls, "Here, let's get out of this water before you catch a cold."

Kuriko and Rin nodded their heads and took Kazuki's hands. But instead of helping him, they pulled him in. Kazuki felt liked he got pranked as the girls laughed at him.

* * *

><p>A hour later, the three of them dried off at the dorm. Rin healed her and Kuriko's wound inflected in battle. Kazuki wringed out his soaking wet clothes. It was rarely that Kazuki had seen different sides of the maidens, while not with Yuna.<p>

"Well that was uncalled for." He grunted.

"You certainly changed a great deal Kazuki, I'd say you're a bit mature, and I like that."

Rin nodded in agreement, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I suppose you're not the same simple minded boy that I come to despise. And I'd be lying if I said that you have grown bold. But don't get the wrong impression."

Kazuki rubbed the back of his heading blushing nervously. "Come on girls I haven't changed that much, I'm still the same old guy. Aside from that has there been any luck with the market so far Kuriko?"

"Sorry Kazuki, still nothing, but we are trying. And don't you worry I'll be sure to find a suitable full time job for you." Kuriko replied.

"Just make sure the job isn't anything degrading." Rin reminded with a scowl.

"And what's wrong having him as my personal servant?" she shot back.

"Kuriko?" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Relax, I was only kidding Kazuki. I'd never let you stoop so low, no matter how deep I feel towards you."

"But I thought your plan was to…" Elizabeth paused.

Kuriko quickly sealed her away with her sutras before she could say another words. Kazuki and Rin had glared at Kuriko suspiciously. She laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>"Sorry kid, you gonna need more years of experience for this kind of work." The man grunted.<p>

"I sincerely apologize, but our company is in need of professionals." the women secretary said.

"I see well thanks again. Man still nothing; times like this I wonder what would have happened if I was still in that coma." Kazuki complained.

While Kazuki had is head down, a quick flash came to him. He turned his back quickly. It was revealed as another former classmate, but only two years older. Kazuki was deeply surprised.

This orange haired girl wearing glasses was named Raika. She smiled at Kazuki with compassion holding her camera. "Awesome scoop of the decade, Kazuki Shikmori, former greatest magician in the world, comes back from the grave."

"Hey there Raika, you're looking chipper as always?" Kazuki greeted.

"Hey yourself Shikmori, now that you're back from the grave I can get an interview of you face to face." Raika chirped now wielding a pen and paper. "So tell me what was it like being in that dreadful coma? Was it like being in limbo for long time?"

Kazuki staggered and said, "Well yes and no, Look Raika I love to catch up on old times, but I'm really busy today. I need to continue my job search."

"Just answer a few questions or two and I'll be on my way, after I got a dead line to meet." Raika had insisted.

Kazuki hesitated, "I really don't have time for this."

"Fine, tell you what, if you give me an interview with you, then I'll treat you to meal, my treat." She offered.

Kazuki was reluctant to be around her because all that was on his mind was his job searching. He didn't want to waste any time but then again his stomach had through otherwise. He knew he needed some energy.

"So that is the whole story after Yuna blasted me."

Kazuki said after he was done explaining the coma story. He needed some food after conceded to Raika proposal. She could not help be amazed by Kazuki's recovery. In the past, she viewed Kazuki as weakling only useful for his powerful genes, but now her outlook had changed. She sensed a great deal of calmness within his heart.

The two of them enjoyed their ramen together. No thought of regret had cross their minds. They just enjoyed one's company. Kazuki felt very at ease now that his old classmates were not trying to kill him. So all he could do was move on.

"I guess that means you're…? Raika guessed.

"Yep, I'm an officially dropout while you guys graduated." Kazuki replied shamefully.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." She said holding frown on her face.

Kazuki held his hand to Raika's face and shook his head. "Look why don't we let bygones be bygones, we can't live in the past?"

"I trust there is still no luck in the job market Mr. Shikmori."

Dorm Manager Karei Hirosaki asked giving Kazuki some green tea. Despite Kazuki not being a student anymore, she continued to support him with a gentle smile. Like Kazuki, she also had a positive outlook on things. No matter how tought the may be.

"Sorry Mrs. Manager, but no. I'm sorry to make you go through all this trouble to keep me here. I promise I will find something."

"Please do not worry, I'm sure something will come up, but just take your time." She tried to cheer Kazuki up.

Kazuki smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Manager, I appreciate your help."

"Please don't overexert yourself Mr. Shikmori, I'm sure there is something to suit your skills." She continued.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kazuki did his usual routine stretches. He was ready for another day of job searching taking deep breaths. He erased all doubt in his mind. If at first you don't succeed then try again, or so he thought.<p>

Before he could put his shirt on Kuriko ambushed Kazuki with a back hug.

"Kuriko, what's going on?" Kazuki inquired.

"Thank me personally Kazuki dear, because I managed to find a full time job for you." She said with elegant charm.

"Really, thank you so much Kuriko, you're the best." Kazuki hugged Kuriko excitedly.

Not realizing what he was doing at first, Kazuki quickly backed away. The moment had felt awkward for him. Maybe it was just the years of change, but he never been so forward to any girl. It was always the other way around. He turned his blushing face away from Kuriko.

Kuriko shook her head and smiled. "I know what your think Kazuki, there is no need to be sorry. I didn't mind it one bit."

"Right." Kazuki laughed brushing off his hair covering up his right eye.

Kuriko grabbed her hands of Kazuki firmly and ordered, "Come on, we don't have time to waste."


	7. Kazuki's job

"Your resume is quite impressive Mr. Shikmori, our company may just have a place for you, that's if you're still free?"

"Yes, ma'am I'm willing to work long hours if I have too."

Kazuki sat in an interview with a job professional. He looked with fierce determination to work. After all his and Kuriko's efforts of job searching, he wanted nothing more but to have a new life.

She smiled. "We will have you over for our next session, just to see what you're made up Mr. Shikmori."

"Thank you ma'am." Kazuki bowed his head.

As Kazuki left the room Kuriko and Rin waited up for him, no doubt wanting to know how his interview went. Kazuki held his thumb up and smiled answering Kuriko and Rin reply.

The two were overjoyed on Kazuki progress. After all the struggles Kuriko had managed to find something for the boy.

"I'm glad to see you're making progress Kazuki." She complimented.

"She is correct you have been differently lately. You have more determination in you then ever." Rin added.

"Yeah, I guess so. Seriously thanks Kuriko for helping me out." Kazuki said.

"If you really want to thank me Kazuki, then come to my school later. You know get taste of the college life." Kuriko offered.

Kazuki nodded his head in reply. "Well I have nothing better to do, so why not?"

* * *

><p>Kazuki appeared on campus with a dark jeans and dress shirt. Seeing school life reminded him of his days at Aoi Academy. There was plenty he was missing out on as he felt nostalgic.<p>

He placed his hands behind his back as he walked on campus watching everyone and their carefree lives.

"Come one, come all. See our greatest discovery yet. An invention that will bring you wonders to your boring lives. I created a potion to bring lots of joy to you after studying chemistry for a long time." someone announced.

Kazuki heard a familiar voice. One second looked it was revealed to Nakamaru Yukihiko, a former classmate now two years older, and a college student. He presented different colored elixirs to his fellow college students. But they were very displeased on his service.

One complained. "Your experiments don't work it gave me a rash that night!"

Another person complained. "Yeah, and it gave my little brother nightmares."

"You guaranteed that it would cure the sores on my body and now I'm even sorer. I want my money back!"

Everyone threw lots of tomatoes at him and complaints went to an up rise. He was losing the audience. "I'm sorry everyone maybe some other time. I'll see you later." Nakamaru said as he took off and everyone chased after him like an angry mob.

"I see you haven't changed a bit these last two years Nakamaru." Kazuki noticed.

"Well, well do my eyes deceive me or is my buddy right here in front of me?" Nakamaru asked.

"It's me Nakamaru, in the flesh." He replied.

Nakamaru grasped Kazuki's shoulders and smiled. "It's great to see you man. I thought you were dead for sure. I'd be careful having an angry wife like Yuna. Hey speaking of which I'm amazed she's not with you. Did she break up with you?"

Kazuki turned his eyes the other direction as he was not sure how to answer the question. "Well, you could say that."

"I knew it would not last with you two. Guess that means she's single now, which I have a chance to approach her." he hoped.

"That's the problem Nakamaru." Kazuki sighed. "Ever since being in that coma she left without a note or even saying goodbye. Right now, I don't know where she is."

Nakamaru grunted. "You know I was very jealous of you back then, but I honestly didn't want this to happen to you."

Kazuki held his hand up and shook his head. "It's all in the past Nakamaru, so why don't we let bygones be bygones?"

Kazuki continued to stroll on college campus. He admired the different views of the school. Half of him had wish that he was attending college, but the other half thinks otherwise due to his bad grades. Right now working on a job was is top priority.

"You are late Kazuki." Kuriko had lectured.

"Sorry, I met up with an old classmate of mine." He said.

Kuriko grabbed Kazuki arm and led him on campus. She acted as Kazuki's personal tour guide. With Kuriko by his side, Kazuki continued to admire the nice views. He thought where he could have been rather then where he was. Through, he didn't have any goals for the future he was still happy with his improvement. No longer did Kazuki live in the past.

They came to a final stop. It was biology class. For Kuriko was still complete her general education.

"Thank you for taking the time to hang out with me. I know you're busy with your job search."

"It's no problem at all Kuriko. I'm always happy to help."

"Keep talking sweetly like that and I may just fall for you." Kuriko teased.

Kazuki lifted his eyebrow in surprise and went beep red.

"Just kidding." Kuriko joked leaving to her class, but she felt her heart beat constantly. Despite her jokes, she was beginning to feel for Kazuki regardless of what she said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kazuki worked with hard labor men. Kazuki was one of the heavy lifters. Each man consisted being in their 30s to their 40s. Somewhere buff others were average. They main focus was on a new building for the town while still keeping traffic a flow.<p>

He assisted the construction men in carrying a variety of boxes, woods, tools, metal, and power tools. He worked nine hours a day from morning to afternoon. The job was exhausting, but really hands on.

"Thanks again for the job boss." Kazuki said.

The boss grumbled. "Hey thank the guy who quit. He was nonsense anyway, but at least you're reliable."

"Hey kid, I need some wood parts around here." A worker called out.

"I'm on it coming right up sir." Kazuki replied with large create.

Kazuki collapsed on the bench taking a break from work. He felt like he just came from the gym. He then felt a chill on his face. Kuriko held two iced coffees and sat down beside him.

"I heard you're working hard tough guy." She said.

"Yep its hard work, but it's worth it. And I have you to thank for it." Kazuki sipped his coffee.

Kuriko jabbed Kazuki's shoulder. "Alright, alright, you thanked me enough. I know you're grateful, but it's just too much even I have my limits.


	8. Kazuki's workmanship

It was a hot summer day as few days passed, since Kazuki started his first job, he assisted fellow construction men in varies labors as they built new projects and houses. Luckily it was paid training job as the former young magician still learned the ropes in the organization. He was skeptical at first, but then found himself getting used to the hard labor.

After all, he had always been good with his hands. He sometimes assisted men with heavy lifting and installing new materials. True it had been hard work; however, he didn't mind one bit. Every day was another work day. He just did his job and nothing more.

On his break time, the two girls waited for him outside his work place. They greatly admired Kazuki change in attitude; no longer was he the same spineless wimp he was before.

"How's the new job for you Kazuki-dear?" Kuriko inquired.

Kazuki wiped the sweat off his face and replied. "It's hard work, but it's tolerable. It really keeps me on my feet."

"I see your strength has grown as well as your determination. And even you're a totally different person today." Rin admitted.

"Thanks I guess." Kazuki replied. "Seriously Kuriko thanks for getting me this job."

Kuriko tilted her head back with one eye closed. "Oh stop it, like I said I was glad to help. You thanked me enough. I bet Yuna will be proud of the new Kazuki won't she?"

When the subject was brought up all three of them went silent. They haven't heard from Yuna in a while or even spoke about her. They wondered what she was doing now. Questions and predictions poured into their minds on her whereabouts.

"If Yuna was here, She would always look at me and say, 'let's do our best together Kazuki.' but I can't worry about that now, I still have a whole work day ahead of me, catch you girls later." Kazuki said.

Kuriko and Rin could not help but frown at each other for Kazuki. It boggled their minds that Yuna was the least on Kazuki's mind like he was trying to avoid the subject of Yuna. Good or bad she stuck with him always. And even if she was always a jealous nutcase, she was still kind towards Kazuki very different from their approach before.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Rin, I can't believe he hasn't thought about Yuna ever since." Kuriko wondered.<p>

"Yes indeed, I respect his decision on moving on from the past, but has he truly forgotten about Yuna, like she is just a faded memory." Rin added sipping her coffee.

"When transferred out, I heard she graduated somewhere else, but I haven't heard from her in a long time, nor do I know where she is, even with all my resources. I still wonder how she is doing."

"Yes as do I," Rin agreed.

"I guess I'll have to ask him along the way. If he thinks he could just throw Yuna away then surely he's mistaken." Kuriko said clenching her fist.

"I really appreciate it for letting stay in the dorms a little while longer despite me not going to school at the academy anymore Mrs. Manager."

"It's fine Mr. Shikmori, I'm sure you'll find your own place eventually, just take your time. There is no rush to move out." Karei had assured greeting Kazuki.

Kazuki quickly hopped in the showers laying his damp clothes in the hamper. He washed his average muscle body all over getting the sweat, dirt, and sawdust off of him. He was glad to relax in the bath without any disturbance. Because before either Yuna or Kuriko would offer to wash his backside. For the first time he was feeling very independent instead of dependent.

After he dried himself off he slipped on his bath robe and collapsed on the bed. He rested his body on the blankets without a care. It hold been a couple minutes before he received a text message from Kuriko. It said, "Let's talk tonight meet me at the bridge above traffic."

Kazuki sighed calmly. "Man and I just got out of the shower. Well knowing how persistent she is, guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>That night Kazuki appeared at the same bridge where he chased Yuna. Coming out of the shower, he slipped on a white t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked down at traffic waiting for Kuriko. Kuriko met up with Kazuki at the bridge wearing a skirt and purple shirt.<p>

"Sorry to have to call you out this late." Kuriko started.

"Don't worry about it; you said you wanted to talk." He said.

"The night sky sure is lovely tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah it sure is."

"Kazuki, has any thoughts poured into your mind about Yuna ever since she left."

Kazuki raise an eyebrow avoiding the subject. "Huh. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Just answer the question!" She demanded.

He took a deep breath and said. "To be honest with you, she has been less on my mind as of lately. I had been so determined to make change in myself that I missed out on so much, the coming out of a two year coma, dropping out of the academy. I didn't have time to think about her. Don't get me wrong Kuriko, I haven't forgotten all the nice things she has done and I'd be lying if I said I did miss her. She left without saying goodbye and I don't know what to make of it."

Kuriko's eye widen in surprise. "So you haven't forsaken her completely?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Off course not, it would be good to see her again even if it's for the last time. My feelings for Yuna may not be romantic as of now, yet I still cherish her."

"You really had me worried back there tough guy." She jabbed Kazuki's shoulder. "We'll find her and when we do I'll give her a piece of my mind for leaving you out in the dust like that, because this is a book that needs some closure."

Kazuki paid Kuriko with a false smile. "Yeah we'll good luck with that. I'll be looking forward to it."

Kuriko held Kazuki back and offered. "Hey the night is still young, so why don't we go out for a bit?"

"Kuriko I can't I'm in my pajamas." Kazuki shot back.

"That's not a big deal; it won't stand out too much, just give yourself a jacket and it will be fine."

"You can never take no for an answer can you?"


	9. Date night

It was a quiet night as Kuriko held Kazuki's hand dragging him through the night on their date. No matter how much he wanted to deny he just couldn't. So he let Kuriko string him along for the ride.

He thought "why not the night is still young." He did not feel embarrassed about being around Kuriko as he did in the past. Kuriko's grip had tightened over Kazuki as she led him to a theater causing him to blush. There any suspicions about her generated in his mind.

Kazuki had started off the conversation. "I'm amazed there is theater that is still opened at this time."

"Well they certainly are not like the karaoke bars, and besides there was flick I've been meaning to see and it would mean a lot if you see it with me." Kuriko winked.

Kazuki nodded his in response. It has been a while since Kazuki had been on a date, so he was kinda hesitant. As the presentations began Kuriko continued to hold his hand. For some reason, Kazuki did not feel any tension whatsoever. It was like they were completely inseparable.

"What is this movie?" Kazuki asked.

"It is movie about two close friends who let conflict differences get the best of them. And relax it's not chick flick."

"All right, I'll take your word on that."

Through the ending part of the movie, the two main characters confronted each other in a final standoff. It was battle of two best friends. Both were bruise, broken and bleeding. None of their forces were left to battle. In a millisecond, both had drawn out their guns and run across from each. Upon a slight glance both weapons went off.

In the end, the girl remained standing as the boy had already fallen. Heart breaking dialog was exchanged from the girl as she mourned over the loss of her best and only friend. And thus she was left to settle unresolved issues with her clan as she walked off through the desert alone.

"I never knew the movie would be that dramatic." Kuriko said still in tears with the ending.

Kazuki sighed. "It was suspenseful and really had me on the edge of my seat, but that's only because you were squeezing my hand too tight."

"How do you know it was not the flick itself?" Kuriko asked with affection.

Quickly changing the subject Kazuki asked. "So um-how about we get something eat assuming there places still opened around this time?"

"Leave it up to me, I know just the place." Kuriko tapped Kazuki's upper lip.

They handed the menus to waiter placing their order as they decided to eat at French restaurant. Coincidentally, the place was bought and owned by the Kazetsubaki's, but knowing her wealthy family it was no surprise.

"I hope you don't mind eel or are you allergic?" she inquired.

That brought back some awkward memories. All three girls went through all the trouble to make fresh eels, but their effort were all for nothing. So on that as punishment the made Kazuki eat the freshly made eel regardless. A drench of nervous sweat ran down his face.

Kuriko placed her hand over Kazuki's. "I'm just kidding Kazuki."

When the food came Kazuki grabbed a fork and took the first bite without second thoughts. Among tasting it he was very skeptical, but instead he felt differently. The flavor melted in his mouth.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't like it." She advised.

Kazuki shook his head. "No Kuriko, I just discovered what I've been missing out on after all these years."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, you don't mind at all?"

"Because my parents work a lot we hardly have time to talk let alone know their likes and dislikes. So when I said eel is was just a random guess. I didn't have any idea what I was thinking, silly me." Kazuki chuckled.

Kuriko giggled a bit. "You've gotten even weirder then before. I don't know if that a good or bad thing. I actually find it quite charming."

Kazuki scratched his cheek. "You really think so?"

Kazuki checked his watch as the two wondered the night away. Quiet and peaceful the streets were barely anybody was out.

"It's late, so I should let you get ready for work tomorrow. Why don't I walk you back?" Kuriko said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'm going to be working a few hours tomorrow." Kazuki had replied.

"I see, well good night. And I'm sorry for dragging you out like this again."

"Please don't worry about it; I had a good time with you. All the same, I enjoy spending time with you."

Kuriko could not help but blush at Kazuki sudden response as he left her side. She grasped her chest firmly like an arrow had struck her heart.

* * *

><p>Kazuki assisted the other workers helping mix the cement the next morning. Round and round it went in an attempt to liquefy the substance. It was very delicate difficult process. It only took him a few tries to get it.<p>

When it came time to pour it he grabbed a sander to smooth out the surface to insure fast drying. It was dirty job, but someone had to do it. Most of the cement had gotten on his clothes, while doing the work. He finished up by placing cones around the area.

"Hey Shikmori, get over here I need to talk to you." The supervisor called.

"Yes sir, what's up?" he inquired.

"What's up is that one of our workers had quit. We've been watching your progress these past few weeks and we're impressed with your hard work. We first we're thinking of keeping you part time, but now it's different. So congratulations you're going to be working a full time position." He explained.

Honor, Kazuki bowed his head. "Thank you so much sir, you won't regret this."

"Great, now go freshen up, your girlfriend is waiting outside for you and I have to say she is quite looker." He ordered.

Kazuki stood dumbfounded. "Uh, what girlfriend I don't have a…?" Kazuki looked outside and saw Kuriko waving to him.

After he changed into are street clothes he met with Kuriko outside as they walked together through town that evening.

"Don't you have classes?" Kazuki asks.

"The lectures were canceled today, so I'd figure I'd see you." she answered.

"Damn it all, this game freaking cheats. I want do over!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Upon a grimace they discovered Kazuki's old homeroom teacher Kaori Iba frustrated over the arcade drawing a lot of attention.

"Mrs. Iba, is that you?" Kazuki asked.

"Kazuki Shikmori, when you get out of lockdown?" Mrs. Iba greeted.

"I was in a coma." He corrected.

Miss. Iba slapped Kazuki's back in excitement. "Man the years sure have passed; I see you've grown more than a simple backbone."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Kazuki said rubbed his back from the blow.

"Because of these new students, I hardly have time to play my games and let me tell you they are more trouble then you were." Miss. Iba pointed her index finger at Kazuki. "But I guess I can't really complain since you're a dropout."

"Gee thanks, I guess. But I've been getting by; I even got myself a full time job. " Kazuki replied feeling both insulted and honored by the complemented.

Miss. Iba looked around Kazuki. "I'm amazed Yuna is not with you this time to experience your revival."

"All I heard is that she transferred out went to another school and graduated."

Miss. Iba took a sip of coffee. "Yep, she graduated with honors. She never told anyone about her goals after she left the academy not even mention you."

"I see, well wherever she is I hope she's doing well."

"So do I, just the fact she puts up with a non-magic user like you is enough." Miss. Iba left money on the table. "Give her my regards when you see her again."

Kuriko and Kazuki walked together through the city. Kuriko stared at Kazuki with admiration on his change in personally. He noticed her as he said "What?"

"Oh I'm just admiring the new you, it's quite amazing." Kuriko grabbed Kazuki's arm and held him close.

Nearly touching her chest Kazuki blushed. "Hey you don't have to get so close to me."

"Oh be quiet, and just bear with it."

"All right, whatever you want."


	10. Yamase last moments

It was sunny afternoon as Kazuki's work day had become hectic. He was now being assigned different projects on such short notice. His work schedule had become mixed up in his previous assignments. They were late on the deadline. No longer was he following his usual routine.

Huffing and puffing soared as everyone was drench with sweat at 105 degrees. It was almost like an oven. Good thing, they bought large gallons of water to cool down. Otherwise, they would almost be dehydrated right about now. A few exercises later Kazuki jumped in the shower, he made sure to wash every inch of his body after that intense heat wave.

The next day he stopped by the grocery store for food to last him the whole month. Kazuki Shikmori felt very independent living on his own without having Yuna hold his hand. And that brought a smile to his face, but he still reminisces about her.

Mr. Shikmori, you have a letter." Karei informed Kazuki.

"I wonder who it from?" he wondered. He only hoped it is not a love letter.

As he read the letter, "_Dear Kazuki, I heard about your recovery. That is why I'm going to see you, so don't you dare run away, your friend Chihaya Yamase."_

* * *

><p>"You say Ms. Yamase is coming to see you?" Rin inquired as he and Kazuki spared with wooden swords again. Because of Kazuki's work schedule it had been a while since they last dueled each other. Rin was always at full strength, but Kazuki was feeling a little bit rusty. Mainly because of Kazuki's busy day, he never had time to practice as much. Off course Rin always had the advantage over him.<p>

Rin cried she swooped in behind and kicked him from behind. "Your wide opened Shikmori. You must learn to hone your skills, otherwise, how will you face the world?"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time." he replied, standing back on his feet.

"Did she say when she'll be coming?"

"She said this weekend. I have the day off from work on Saturday and Sunday. I haven't seen her in a while, so most likely it will just be a simple meet and greet. 'Hi, how you doing, what's you been up to after all these years' the usual stuff."

"Yes, I too hope she is doing well. She seems to always come and go."

"There you are darling. I've been looking everywhere for you." Kuriko greeted embracing Kazuki from behind unexpectedly in loving embrace. She rubbed her chest against his smooth back with passion.

"If you don't mind Kazetsubaki, we were in the middle of training." Rin blushed.

"Oh lighten up Rin, you're working him as hard as his boss." Kuriko rubbed cheeks against Kazuki's. "The poor boy has been working hard in the high heat and he needs a break from work. Don't you Kazuki?"

"I'm warning you. Seize your shameless actions at once!" Rin pointed her katana towards Kuriko.

In reply Kuriko took out her sutras. "Oh, if it's a fight you want, then you're making a big mistake challenging me."

Kazuki sighed deeply not surprised on the outcome of this encounter, "Come on girls, do you really want to start this? This is so childish."

"Quiet Kazuki, this is between us!" Kuriko and Rin exclaimed.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to go rest now." He said walking away knowing full well reasoning with them would be meaningless. Once the fight starts they will never give up until one of them is down. He'd be a fool to get caught in the crossfire. Once was enough for him after his days at Aoi academy.

As explosions hailed through his head, he covered both ears to tone down the noise. He could not believe how much had changed. It was a three person battle, but now it was reduced to two. Little did he know Kuriko and Rin were too busy fighting to notice him leaving?

* * *

><p>Saturday came at last as Kazuki prepared for Yamase visit. As far as straight pants and normal shoes go, he put on button up sleeve shirt. He took a deep breath to calm down. With Yamase around he didn't know what to expect, since she has proven to be very unpredictable. Guess all he could do is just be his normal self.<p>

After he was fully dressed he waited outside for his old childhood friend. He took a sip of juice every few minutes while waiting. He watched the dorm manager preform her usual routine of sweeping the front porch. It was average degree of 65, so not too hot compared to his work site. A bus passed by the school to its usual spot.

No one was there as Kazuki glanced. This had him scratching his head in disbelief. "Guess who Kazuki." Yamase played covering both eyes of Kazuki.

"I know it's you Yamase, so you don't have to act so mysterious." He sighed with ease.

"You're the mysterious one Kazuki." She shot back looking at Kazuki's figure. "I see you look different from last we met."

He frowned at her. "Yamase, I've been in a freaking coma, so what'd you expect? Aside from that I'm not longer a student at Aoi Academy."

"Ah yes, I hear that you dropped out, and working full time job. I gotta say I'm proud of your change." She looked up at the sky.

"Well it beats dwelling in the past."

"Speaking of the past, Yuna is not with you. She's always with you."

Bother by the sudden question, Kazuki held his head down for a brief moment. "Sorry Yamase, but I haven't heard from Yuna in two years and neither has Kuriko or Rin. We don't know where she is. All I heard is after she graduated she left with a word."

Yamase was silent for a minute. She bit her lip thinking of the proper word response for Kazuki. Kazuki gazed at her in concern as they continued to walk through town together. Birds chirped, people talked with one another and cars roamed the streets.

Kazuki thought deeply struggling for the words to say. Being around Yamase didn't make him as nervous as he was years ago. He acted like a normal young adult. He didn't know whether it was the change in him or something else in mind. He brushed his hair back and said, "I'm at least doing well on my own Yamase, even if I don't have my magic powers anymore. I'm still the same old Kazuki Shikmori. Even everyone at class 2-B is treating like regular person, no more surprise attacks whatsoever."

Yamase still had her head down. It seems like Kazuki's attempts to lighten the mood had failed. This left him totally helpless on what to say next. Yamase suddenly started to chuckle. Before long she paid Kazuki with generous smile winking at him. "You had grown up quite a lot Kazuki, maybe even outgrown me."

"Um, thanks I guess." He accepted her compliment.

Later on they stopped by the lake and gazed at the sun. First they, tossed bread pieces feeding the ducks. Next they tossed a few stones at the lake seeing who could make the furthest. Spending time together remained them of the old times during their childhood and their trip to Kyoto.

"Kazuki, I gotta tell you something." Yamase announced as he stared at her. "When I was little I thought we would be together forever when we grow up."

He raise perfect eyebrow, "What are you talking about Yamase? We are together."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant." As she tossed her last stone to the lake, "You remember when you made that promise to Yuna? You also made the same promise to me. And I thought we would be together forever without anything holding us back."

He was almost at loss for words. He remembered, but he felt himself trapped in a web. Something had to be done. There was no time to waste. All he could think about was moving on instead of moving back. How was he going to say this?

"Yamase listen, we were kids back then, and I was pretty naïve and cocky at my age. But the years have changed and I cannot hold onto that promise anymore. I'm sorry Yamase. But one thing for sure, I'll never ever forget your kindness you show me all these years." He confessed.

Yamase wiped the tear from her eye, but in happiness. Kazuki was confused on the outcome of his truthful response. "You've have grown a lot more bolder then I ever imagine Kazuki. Never had I thought that you would be able to say those words to me, and be so submissive."

"Yamase," Kazuki says.

"Well I'm just about done here. It was fun while it lasted Kazuki." Yamase cried back to her eccentric self. "I'll be okay Kazuki, and besides I have someone already waiting for me in Hokkaido. And boy, are you two similar?"

Kazuki was left dazed over the situation. Right at this moment he didn't know what to think. He didn't think Yamase would stick to him forever. She had to move on sooner or later. He watched her leave without looking back at all. Now that Yamase had moved on he only wondered what was happening to Yuna at this moment.

Where she was? What was she was doing now? What would he say when he sees here again? Multiple questions pondered his mind on her. He waited to see her again, even if it was for a little while and not for romantic reasons.

Out of nowhere, Kuriko crashed into Kazuki. "Kuriko, what are you doing?"

"Rin is so mean, she hurt me badly." Kuriko held to Kazuki with passion. "I need your support."

He grunted in pain. "You lost didn't you? And were you spying on me?"

Having been found out Kuriko quickly replied, "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and I ran into you. Quite a coincidence isn't it?"

He was not convinced, "Right? Okay why don't I take you home?"

"That would be most helpful thank you." she says. "By the way, is it true Yamase had found someone, and you broke it off with her?"

"Yep, right now all we have is our special friendship and nothing more. Just like me, she's also moved on with her life. I'm through being indecisive." He said wrapping Kuriko's arms around his neck.

Kuriko grabbed Kazuki tightly. "Strong and bold, I like that in a man."

"Hey, don't grab so hard, let go!"

"No way, not until you take me back."


	11. Fading ahead

It had been several months after Kazuki recovery and new job. He worked twice as hard as the older male workers, even being the youngest in the industry. The hours may have been long, and the work may have gotten tough at times, but his workmanship was still there.

On his downtime, he began to hang out with Kuriko more and more. And not because she pulled him along this time, this time Kazuki had offered. She was even surprised by this new approach. No longer, was he the shy and timid Kazuki from before. This time he was hard-working, earnest, charismatic and even independent.

It seemed like only yesterday before he awoke from his two year coma. He even started searching for his own apartment (after saving some money) to live in. It was a new turn for him and he was even proud of himself. Never did he imagine he would grow up this much after being in high school, nor change. But as he stated before, the past is over now focus on the present.

"Thank you and please come again." An apartment rep had seen him off after collecting an ad.

He circled through town to find a nice apartment with reasonable rate. There, he could start his independent life at last, but he was in no rush.

"Hyah!" kids exclaimed launching a straight jab, and roundhouse kick.

The boy has just passed a martial arts dojo downtown. The kids ranged from eight to eleven years old. And shocking enough Sayumi Morisaki (now two years older), another one of Kazuki's former classmates, was the martial arts instructor teaching the kids. Not knowing what to say, regardless he stopped by the dojo to see her.

When she caught a glimpse of Kazuki, even her eyes widen in shock. Like everyone else, she didn't think Kazuki would ever wake up from his coma. "All right kids, take ten for now, and we'll redo our lesson later, now bow…!"

"Yes Sensai!" the kids replied in unison.

Kazuki greeted her as she approached. "Good to see you again Morisaki."

"It's been a while. I heard from the others you've woken up from your coma." Even after two years, Sayumi still held the fierce warrior face, barely did she ever smile. Guess it was the same old Morsaki, Kazuki had thought.

Out of the container, she tossed him a water bottle. And then took her place among the benches with him. It didn't take her long to ask, "So what have you been up these last few months?"

"Aside from being forced to dropout, I was been working a construction job thanks to Kuriko. With the way the economy is, going back to school was not an option for me, not at the very moment." He explained. "I went to see everyone else, and they are doing quite well including Mrs. Iba and Dr. Akai. And I got most of those 'get well' cards you guys sent me."

"Everyone else, I was not one of them." She corrected drinking her water bottle.

"So I hear your working the dojo now huh?" he says.

"Yeah full time, I teach them my own style, so it won't have to be associated with my family." She continued to take sips of water. "But like Kamishrio, I have no interest of being the next family-head. I have my own priorities. After these two years the feud between the Morsaki's and Kamishiro had dimmed down. So we are at truce for now. I even was hired one point to play as a stunt-person in some low budget martial arts film."

"That most have been really cool."

She scoffed, "No really, but the pay was worth it to cover most of my tuition fee at the university."

Kazuki could not help but smile at her. He had no reason to, whether it was her attitude, her personally or her stubborn unchanged nature. He felt like laughing deep inside, but was afraid she might take it as an offense.

Switching gears, "I see Yuna is not with you anymore. What has happened?"

"Oh her, well, we lost communication after two years. Even to this day, I don't know where she is. She left without saying a word. But I do want to see her again, even if it will be the last."

She crossed her legs. "Humph, I had a felling your happiness with her wouldn't be able to last long. I mean with your weak nature. You barely had much to offer rather than your magical power or your general niceness. And even if you were to see her again, I highly doubt she would throw herself into your arms like a long lover's reunion."

After finishing up his water, he said, "You may be right about that, it wouldn't make a difference; otherwise she would be with me right about now, ups and downs. But I do miss her and her delicious homemade cooking."

Sayumi began to chuckle. Kazuki was frozen with shock to notice her smile. Even after his days of being in Aoi Academy, Sayumi never smiled for felt lucky to be the only one. "Everyone was right about you Shikmori, you have changed. You speak so casually, and not with hesitation. I hate to admit it, but you may have out grown them."

"Wow thanks a lot."

She rose up from her seat. "That was not a compliment; anyway, we talked long enough. I have to get back to my dojo duties. Try not to get yourself killed this time." Before Kazuki went out the door, Sayuma said, "And Shikmori, despite everything that went one in the past, I have nothing, but respect for you."

* * *

><p>Back on the road Kazuki was, he was glad to see Sayumi again. But at the very same time, it was the more than once that Yuna was mentioned. Now when he thought about, his mind did start to wonder about her.<p>

He thought about the times Yuna would always stick up for him, when being constantly abused by others. And even saved him multiple times, when Kuriko and Rin tried to get a hold of him. Yet, he felt that he was doing less and she was doing more. It caused him both his life and his magic. However, the fact that he was powerless didn't bother him one bit.

For the final try, he decided to check his aura. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. Regrettably, his magic count was just as empty as his stomach. He hasn't eaten anything all day. It growled endlessly.

Submitting to his tummy's demands, he grabbed some Yakitori Chicken at nearby booth. So he continued his train of thought. He tried to focus his magic powers, but it faded faster than the wind. He sighed; he should have known that he would not have his magic power after using all his spell counts. Regardless, he had no regrets about his magic powers.

Back to Yuna, quickly he put away the dreadful memories of her going nuts. Every time he was seen with another girl, hell always went loose. Yet, she didn't have bad intentions or wasn't a more abusive wife. Or it could have been much, much worst.

He thought about the good memories Yuna when she stuck with him no matter what. And because of her, Kuriko and Rin were now friends to Kazuki. Now longer did they pursue his magical genes? Despite her insane uncontrollable jealously, she was still the kind so-called wife and friend. "I am Kazuki's wife," Yuna's voice echoed through her head.

The more she said that line, the more Kazuki laughed to himself. It was like recurring gag to a joke.

* * *

><p>As he got home, somebody jumped into his arms unexpectedly. He saw Yuna at first, but was revealed to be Kuriko instead. "Welcome back Kazuki-dear, you've been gone for hours and I really missed you."<p>

He inquired, "Hello Kuriko, were you waiting for me all this time?"

"You're hard to track, since you didn't answer your phone and your magic is gone, even after I left multiple messages."

"Sorry I forgot to charge my phone. Anyway, I've been doing some home searching; while I was at it I met an old classmate. We chatted for a bit, and caught up on old times."

Kuriko continued to embraced Kazuki with affection, "Well Kazuki, I want to know something. What do you think about Yuna, now that she's gone?"

Not surprised by the sudden question, he took a deep breath and answered. "Right now, my feelings for Yuna aren't the same as it was two years ago. I like her, yes, just not in the way she liked me. But I still do treasure our moments together."

"Aw, that's so sweet." She whispered with passion. Kazuki could not tell if she was teasing again or was that her actual feelings. The closer she moved, the more his heart rotated. Could it be that he was falling for her? He started to feel more relaxed around Kuriko.

She moved in towards his lips as Kazuki did the same shockingly. He didn't know what was going through his mind right at the very second. Before their lips connected, Elizabeth had busted in knocking them off their feet.

"Hey Kuriko, guess what I have…" she paused for a second. "Hey what's with you guys, did something happen?

Both Kazuki and Kuriko (beep red) faced the other direction ignoring her question. "So what is it Elizabeth?"

"Well I've been doing some searching. And I may have found the location of Yuna Miyama on where she was last spotted." Elizabeth replied.

"Yuna…"

Kazuki jaw dropped so suddenly, he didn't know if to feel joy or shock. Both personal's was going through his mind.


	12. Fateful Reunion

After hearing the news about Yuna in town, Kazuki didn't know what to think, much less what to say to her. But one thing was for sure, he had to see her no matter what. It was like one of those once in a life time opportunities. Like a contest or big bargain sale, he just could not pass it up.

He rushed through town taking a rest stop huffing and puffing. He followed Elisabeth's directions totally forgetting about the fact that he was no longer a ghost or his moment with Kuriko.

Elisabeth sign and shook her head. "I know your determined Shikmori. But, you don't have to push yourself this hard. I mean she's not going anywhere, at least I think she's not."

"I know Elisabeth, but I have to see her, even if its final, after all she left without a word or even a goodbye letter." Kazuki replied.

"Well, you do have point there. Aside from that, what were you and Kuriko doing before I arrived?"

Kazuki blushed after hearing Elisabeth's sudden question. "Nothing special really, I just got caught up in the moment. And besides you know how Kuriko loves to joke around with me, so she was just teasing again."

Elisabeth sat down with him. "I don't know it sure looked like more than that, even she had strange look when you left."

Kazuki continued to deny it. "Come on Elisabeth, there is just no way." Switching gears. "Anyway, where did you spot Yuna?"

"While looking for Kuriko, I stumbled across a convent and discovered Yuna was one of them. In other words, she's a nun."

Kazuki eyes widened as he continued to walk. It had been over two years, since Yuna and Kazuki last spoke, and already he could not believe where she was. But everybody else had changed, so it was not too much of surprise for him.

Still, Kazuki struggled with the words to say to her so far his mind was blank. His mind was like jumbo puzzle. Suppose all he could do, is just wait to see her before he thinks of the proper words to say. Will she be happy, awkward or regretful, nobody knows.

While still rushing to her, memories started to flicker over and over in his mind on Yuna. From when they first met, to him using the last of his magical powers, to the Kyoko trip, and finally when his genes have been restored. There may have been some bad times, but despite it all her magic abuse, she was still good natured.

After passing couple people, Kazuki and Elisabeth had arrived a gated community. Few black and white robed women went inside the church, leaving the area completely deserted. All Kazuki could do now was wait, since being familiar with religions groups, he knew that they weren't going to let him in like that.

So he took a distance by climbing the tree from outside to get a clear view. Due to all the disguises of the nuns, it was hard to tell which was which. From elderly nuns to teenagers and adults Kazuki scanned his eyeballs at every one of them.

"Hey Shikmori, if you want I can go in there myself and try to find her." Elisabeth offered.

"No Elisabeth, nuns are sacred group and they will think you're just a ghost that can't find her way, and so much to pity you into their care..." Kazuki slowed down now thinking about the situation.

Elisabeth patted her chest. "Just leave everything to me Shikmori."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed as the nuns went outside for their daily rounds. Elisabeth was sitting down on the front pouch with her head down. One nun approached her with a generous smile and greeted, "Hello little one are you lost?"<p>

Elisabeth wiped the fake tear from eye. "Yes, I lost my way, so I thought I'd come here. I don't know what I'm looking for."

The nun comforted Elisabeth in her arms. "It okay, you're here among friends and we'll make sure you find what you need."

While the nuns were distracted on Elisabeth, Kazuki made his way to the garden where Yuna was. She was on her knees concentrated her magical energy. She was now two years older and no longer had her hair in ponytails, it was now let down. Kazuki used baby steps towards her, still a bit hesitant on what to say.

Kazuki cleared his throat. "Excuse me; don't suppose you remember who I am."

She turned around to face him, but she wasn't too surprised to see him. "It's been a while Kazuki." Yuna started.

"Yuna," Kazuki said.

"You should know that you're not supposed to be here, this is sacred facility." She reminded.

"I know that, but I came here to see you." He shot back.

Yuna sighed. "All right, meet me at the park in the evening. We'll talk then, now you better get out of here before they get too attached to Elisabeth much less punish you."

Kazuki did what Yuna had said. He waited at the river as he watched the sun shined from the water. Yuna came in casual clothes. She wore straight blue dress and regular tennis shoes. Now that she was there, he didn't know where to actually start without her attacking him.

"You've grown since I've seen you. You'll barely how I remember you." Yuna first recognized.

"Yeah, so much has changed with me, but how about you?" Kazuki inquired.

Yuna took a deep breath. "After I graduated Aoi Academy, my parents and I moved again. It seems like no matter what papa couldn't settle in anywhere with his constant work. I attended college for few semesters on one place and another; even did some extra curriculum activities like this."

Kazuki put on a little smile. "It seems like you're doing well. You are far more ahead then me."

Yuna snapped. "That's just like you Kazuki, you're always so submissive, no matter what abuse or wrongs people do to you, you always take it with smile. You rarely get angry, hold grudges or get defensive." Yuna said. "I even blasted you so hard it landed you in coma for two years. I nearly killed you, so I retreated to the convent to make up for what I have done. If my lover ever did that to me I would be so furious, I'd never want to see their face again. I mean what kind of a wife does that?"

Kazuki raise his eyebrows after Yuna had said so much. She was already grasping for air. "Is that why you left without word? Because of the fact that you feel guilty after what you done or that you thought I'd hate you for it."

"You folks even called me dangerous. And don't try to tell me that I'm not."

"Well I won't lie. You are pretty threatening with your magical powers as well and you have anger issues, when it happen you charge in without thinking sometime. It's pretty reckless I tell you that."

It only made Yuna's head lower more. "I guess I must have been burden to you."

Kazuki shook his head. "You were pretty unreasonable at times, and a real brat at times. But that's not to say I have enjoyed your company and the meals you made like real housewife. Also you stuck by me through the ups and downs when I was a ghost unlike the others who had obvious motives."

Yuna put a minor smile. She felt a little better. "So I was not someone you just put up with?"

Kazuki placed his hands on Yuna's hands. "Put up with, not at all, like I said before I enjoyed your company a lot. I really did."

"Then let me ask you something Kazuki, what were your true feelings for me, back then and now?" Yuna asked. "I mean deep down."

Kazuki took breath and rubbed his head. "How should I put this? I did like you Yuna, but not in the way you liked me. We were kids and there was so much ahead of us. I didn't want to settle in just yet, even with that promise. I wanted to slow down and you jumped ahead. I didn't know why I didn't say it before."

"When you put it that way, I guess I was a bit pretty persistent in our relationship." Yuna admitted.

"But now the truth is; I'm glad to see you now alive and well. I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared into my life knowing you've done so much for me." He agreed.

Yuna giggled from his response, her sadness was beginning to disappear. Kazuki wiped a tear from her eye. "Now that is the Yuna I remember. Your smiles were always so pretty."

"Everyone was right. You have changed a great deal Kazuki."

"I'm just trying to be more independent, rather than being dependent on you every time."

For the next few minutes, they reminisced on old times and funny moments of being together. From funny to awkward moments, they remembered.

Yuna stood up. "Our time is up, I have to get back before they worry about me. We're spreading our services all over."

"Yuna, wait." Kazuki says.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Kazuki. I'll find suitable partner someday. Like you, I'm also going to take things slow."

"Look you don't have to feel sorry for yourself any longer Yuna. Let's just put this behind us and move on with our lives."

Yuna nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you Kazuki for coming to see me again. I truly feel a lot better now." Yuna gave Kazuki a last kiss on the cheek as Kazuki watched her take off.

"I know you're out there Kuriko. It doesn't take my non-magical powers to know you've been following me." Kazuki shouted walking across town.

Kuriko revealed herself from the bushes from camouflage. "I guess you spotted me didn't you? "So how'd it go with Yuna, did you two make up?"

"It's over Kuriko, we already said our goodbyes." Kazuki replied.

"Are you sure Kazuki, you want to do this?"

"Even if we were to get back together it would not make much of a difference. Yuna chose her path and I chose mind that's all there is to it. But now at least I was able to get some closure."

Kuriko stared at Kazuki with passionate affection as they walked together. Now knowing that he was available made her happy. But there was no need to rush, so she put it aside as well as forgetting their close moment together.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kazuki asked.

Kuriko instantly replied. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all."


	13. Moving on

As the seasons passed the work had gotten busier and the demands had gotten heavier. But at the very least, the pay rate was worth it and the hours were reasonable. After being at the construction job for a year, Kazuki was now a member of the Simbe Construction Family and not just a low level worker intern.

He worked harder and harder than any other male employees in their thirties or forties, using his hands on skills to direct traffic, and assist in varies underground projects from the surface into the sewers. The supervisor had even thought about stepping him up the corporate latter.

After hitting the showers and getting into his street clothes, Kazuki would always spend his after work days with his fellow employees either at restaurant or at the Arcade (mostly on the Pachinko machine). He then returned home to his apartment that he just moved in months ago which was mile away from the office.

When a knock came at his door, he sat his drink down to answer it and turned off his TV. Upon opening, a cloud of sutras covered his entire body, therefore; trapping him. Kuriko had appeared before him as she stepped into his door. "There you are. You put me through so much trouble tracking you down when I heard you moved out of the dorms."

Ignoring the unexpected company, Kazuki poured Kuriko a cup of coffee as they sat at the table together. "I see you're still working hard as ever. We barely had contact through phone or email. Are you trying to avoid me?"

Kazuki chuckled, "No Kuriko, its nothing like that. The workday had just grown and we we're required to even move from city to city. I just been busy that's all."

Kuriko scoffed at his response, "Well the least you can do is give me or Rin a call on your progress." Kuriko took a sip of coffee. "At least your reasoning was understandable, since you're not the only one who had his hands full, that is with all my schoolwork."

For the next hour, Kazuki and Kuriko talked for a bit about new building developments being done all over town and Aoi University activities including courses and special events. After not seeing Kuriko for a while, Kazuki felt replenished. Little was his mind on any besides Kuriko.

As they still chatted, he watched her laugh with ease thus admiring her carefree personally more and more. He tried to hide the obvious red on his face. Even if they were totally different, he felt an odd connection to her. It's very ironic that he didn't have that effect on Yuna, even after claiming to be his wife.

Changing the subject, "Kuriko, how is Rin doing?"

"She's off from school right now, just like I am." Kuriko went in close touching his leg. "But enough about her, let's focus on us, we haven't been out in while Kazuki."

Kazuki tiled his face, "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing, it's the real me in the flesh." Kuriko blushed so passionately. "I'm dead serious Kazuki."

Even if she put on a flattering face, Kuriko had a habit of playing with his emotions. Knowing she had a habit of teasing Kazuki's emotions, he could not tell if she really was dead set on him. What was going through the beautiful complex mind of hers?

As she was an inch close to his face, Kazuki heart begin to beep faster and his muscles started to tense. Kuriko had made him nervous before, but this time he was really laid back about it. He didn't fight the urge to move away from her one bit.

Even when his eyes were turned, Kuriko turned them back at her. "Just the two of us Kazuki, lets savor this moment." She whispered.

Now he felt himself heated up by the moment, it made him blush even more than Kuriko. When she came close to his lips, the two were cut off by katana that appeared before them. Shocking and unexpectedly it was Rin that greeted them, and she was not happy.

"I should have known you were up to something, keeping me in the dark about Shikmori's location. Now that he's no longer a ghost, I cannot detect him with my katana." Rin said with scowl.

Kuriko brushed her hair back, backing away nonchalantly as she acted like nothing happened. "Leave it up to you to ruin our tender moment together Rin. You're such a killjoy."

Not fazed by Kuriko words, Rin put her katana away, "It's a good thing I came to stop your shameless ways towards Shikmori. And you, why haven't you stayed in contact with me? I thought something had happened to you."

"It's good to see you too Rin." Kazuki said. It felt like the old days as he was pinned to the corner with the two girls. He just could not get a break from either of them.

"I suppose since you have valid reasons I'll forgive you for now." Rin said turning her face, hiding her embarrassment.

"You always did know how to make an entrance Rin."

Kuriko agreed, "Yeah, an expected one entrance."

"Look, just because Yuna is out of my life, doesn't mean you two will be. We all have our own paths to take, you know."

Kuriko and Rin glanced at each for moment in disbelief what Kazuki just said. They never thought they would hear something motivational like that come from his mouth. It was hard to believe after two years they were after his powerful genes, but now they have nice friendship together.

Enjoying the company, they talked, laughed, played and ate Rin's half decent cooking.

"So Kazuki, how do you feel about me now?" Kuriko leaned her body against his shoulder and hands blushing on Kazuki's face. "Do you like me more?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He answered keeping her in suspense. Like her he played mind games as well.

"Come now, tell me."

"I did answer you already."

"But it's not clear enough." Kuriko shot back.

Kazuki waved his eyes the other way as he smiled, "That's all you'll get so deal with it."

It was easy for Rin to detect Kazuki face, keeping Kuriko confused. Fortunately, she didn't think he had it in him or even a sense of humor. It made her give off a faint chuckle. Like the others classmates, they reminisced about old times for the next couple hours or two.

* * *

><p>Kuriko waited the next day at Kazuki's worksite for him to get off of work. Kazuki had anticipated this outcome as they walked together silently for brief moment. Kazuki just stared at the scenery of people causally walking from place to place and cars doing their normal everyday drive through the crowded streets of Tokyo.<p>

"Were you really serious about what you said the other day?" Kazuki asked.

"Off course, I want to know what you think of me." Kuriko answered bluntly. "It's not a valid answer, so come on tell me." She persisted.

The more she went on asking for his response the further Kazuki walked from her. His heart trembled faster each time the beautiful blond was close to him. It echoed through his brain like somebody was reading his mind. He wanted to get away from it all, but he couldn't.

Not looking where he was going, he crashed into a tree a few seconds later. Before he could recover, Kuriko pinned him to the tree, legs around his waist and hands covering his. "Are you afraid of me?"

Kazuki glued his eyes shut and his face turned. "Look at me Kazuki. I want to know, tell me right now."

Kazuki swallowed spit hesitating for the answer. "Kuriko I…"

Kuriko released him from her grip. "Sorry, I guess it was meaningless to ask. Deep down, you just suffered a break up from Yuna after she left your life. You must be afraid to get back in. Guess I'm a fool for thinking I have chance against you." Kuriko held her head down. "But it is the truth of how I feel towards you here and now. I don't give a damn about your all powerful genes anymore. And I know you have your reasons for not believing me. You must hate me right now."

Turning her heel to leave, Kazuki grabbed her hand. "Kuriko wait," Kazuki snapped.

"Your right, I have been holding back my feelings. I have been afraid of going back in, but it's not you it's me." He took a deep breath. "However that's not to say that I really enjoyed our dates together. What I'm really saying is I'm over Yuna and the past. So I would not mind stepping back in if it's with you Kuriko. I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He confessed.

Kuriko was paralyzed by his bold words, still holding her head down. "Oh Kazuki, I love you so much." Kuriko hopped on him burying her face inside his chest.

"Hey take it easy, we're in public you know."

"No way, just like you, I'm not going to hold myself back either with my feelings."

Kazuki smiled, brushing Kuriko hair. "You and Yuna are so much alike you know."

"Shut up." She said brushing her lips against his.


	14. New Life

It was another day as Kazuki got off from his full-time work shift. Out of his sweaty work outfit and into his street clothes Kazuki went on his way home. He found Rin standing by his work station waiting for Kazuki. This boggled his mind as he approached her.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing here?" Kazuki inquired.

"I thought we can talk for bit." Rin answered.

As they walked through the streets of Tokyo, Japan together watching the everyday people go from one location to the next and the birds doing their usually chirping. Rin started off the conversation, "Where is Kuriko right now?"

"She said she had business at the company as well as her college studies."

"I see. I also heard you two were, going out together. Is that true?"

"Yeah afraid so, we both know how pushy she can be at times. She never takes no for answer." Kazuki scratched his cheek.

Rin nodded her head in agreement, "Yes that is correct. How far is your relationship?"

"As far as going on few dates together, we are just getting started. However, I'd be lying when I say I never thought Kuriko would ever fall for someone like me."

Rin glanced at his carefree face then turn her head. "Well, a women's heart does change over time."

"I guess so, but we are working at our own pace." Kazuki said.

"What about Yuna?"

"We're done, we already said our goodbyes. She went her path and I went mine, simple as that. Nevertheless, my memories of her will always be cherished from the bottom of my heart."

Rin gave a sight chuckle over Kazuki's response. It was hard to believe Kazuki came from being a spineless weakling to a very mature young man. As they continued to walk together, Rin stared at his growth and personality. It was like he was a whole another person and the original was long forgotten.

So much of the young boy had changed; it had even made Rin blush on his appearance. She even started wonder what would happen if she had fallen head over heels for him instead. Even if she had made it clear that, "she does not want to wed a weakling."

Her train of thought was interrupted by cold drink to her cheek. Kazuki had just recently stopped by the vending machine. "I hope you like iced coffee."

Rin accepted, "I actually prefer cold lemon tea, but this works."

"You had an annoying knack of not giving up when the times are tough, Shikmori." Rin said.

"I'll take that as compliment."

Even if Rin didn't always close her words wisely, she always meant well. Like most people, she always believed in tough love. The way Kazuki smiled while admiring the scenery was very reminisce on the old days. It was the kind or hopefulness and optimism. Powerless he is now, but not defenseless.

"Shikmori, what do you say to one last match?" Rin offered grasping her Katana.

"A match, right now?" he inquired.

Rin replied bluntly, "Correct, I want to see how you're really improved through your swings, so face me."

On a deserted field as soon as the barrier was set, Kazuki and Rin took their stances. Both gripped their wooden Katanas preparing for duel. With gasp of fresh air, Rin charged in first against Kazuki. Kazuki countered with stoke of the blade, therefore, making Rin take a step back.

"Impressive stroke Shikmori, but it is not effective enough." Rin shot back. Holding her blade towards Shikmori, she charged again for an attack. This time Kazuki had done the same. Upon impact, the two were at deadlock between the swords. As soon as they broke out of their hold, the begun to exchange strikes with one another. While going on the offensive, they still kept their defense in line.

As soon as Rin back up away, she found herself gasping for air. Never in a million years did she ever think Kazuki Shikmori of all people would have her tired so easily. That's not to say Shikmori was already inhaling his breath through the battle.

She still held her fierce warrior look in her eyes as swung at Kazuki more and more to get a hit on him. From horizontal thrust to backstrokes, Rin attacked Kazuki with full force, not holding anything back. Kazuki may have not had the look of somebody fearless, but he still had determination in his eyes.

"Get ready Shikmori," Rin exclaimed leaping up to strike Kazuki for the final cut.

Kazuki scanned his eyes at Rin's attack. He took breath of air. Then before she had struck him, Kazuki preformed a shift horizontal strike, thus disarming Rin. While she was down, he held his blade towards Rin. Rin could not believe her eyes of what just happen. To be outsmarted by Shikmori, who hasn't had years of sword training like her was pretty damn overwhelming.

"I concede," Rin had admitted defeat.

With a smile, Kazuki helped Rin on her feet. "How was that Rin?"

"It pains me to admit this Shikmori, it really does. You've grown strong physically and mentally." Rin said boldly rubbing the bruise mark on her wrist.

Kazuki noticed the injury, "Guess I overdid it again, sorry about that."

Rin shook her head, "No it's nothing serious Shikmori. You didn't hold anything back and this mark tells it. Your accomplishments through this battle really made me happy. Have you been practicing?"

Kazuki raise his eyebrow, "I have been ever since I got out of the hospital. You really think I have changed."

"Yes really, so hence fourth, I can call you my equal." Rin bowed like a true warrior like at Kazuki.

Kazuki felt both honored and embarrassed, "That means a lot coming from you Rin, thank you."

"Shikmori, wait. Will you still taste my cooking?" Rin inquired.

"Sure Rin, I will always."

As Rin watched Kazuki leave, her heart beeped slightly. She thought with smile, "_Perhaps, he could have made suitable partner for me, that little naive fool._"

* * *

><p>Kazuki was the first to pass out on the couch as he came home. He was both tired and exhausted. He hung his head at the ceiling as if he was watching paint dry. He rested inside his nice quiet apartment for bit. Before he could shut his eyes, smooth arms surrounded his neck. "I've been waiting for you darling. What took you so long to get home? Were you playing with Rin again?"<p>

Kazuki felt her hand on his neck, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we were training not playing."

Kuriko giggled, "Whatever as long as you are here with me, then it's enough to make me happy. That's if you are happy."

"These skipped two years made me happy Kuriko. I discovered talents I didn't even know I had. And the fact that you and Rin stayed at my side when the times were tough was enough to always make me happy. Things may have not have worked always in the past, but I always remained hopeful with you two around."

"So you don't have any regrets about Yuna leaving you are anything else?"

"Nope not at all I don't regret it; I have already moved passed it, honest." Kazuki gave Kuriko a believable smile.

As their faces touched each other, Kuriko kissed Kazuki on his neck. Then she hopped on the couch and landed on top of Kazuki wearing a white-dress-shirt and underwear. Both long legs were to his torso as Kuriko's hands rubbed Kazuki's chest. Kuriko's soft hands made Kazuki's body tingle a lot inside. He was now calm about girls (let alone women) being close to him.

"How do I know you're not just playing with me?" Kazuki inquired.

Kuriko leaned in for an intense French kiss, "Is that proof enough?" Kuriko unbutton on part of her shirt revealing her cleavage, "Or would you prefer to see more of me?"

"You're really are a tease, you know that?"

"Well, you know me, always the teaser."

And thus he took her by the back and kissed her back. Kuriko strawberry conditioner scent only made the young guy fall for her even further. Whether it was another seduction attempt or his deeper feelings kicking in, at this point Kazuki didn't care anymore. Since the women he loved were right in front of him this whole time, all questions went away. Now tonight was officially their night for romance.

As they continued to make out, Kazuki felt happy and lucky. It was like he hit the jackpot, because most guys in Kuriko's class or school would kill to be with a fine women (even his former classmates) like her. They even go out for blood if they ever did find out about their relationship. Knowing Kazuki now, there was nothing he could not overcome with a lot of hard work and determination. Each passing moment, only made him look forward to the future more.

Regardless of the obstacles the future might hold, Kazuki was willing face new challenges head on, magical powers or not.


End file.
